Who Are You?
by MizzEsteeCrylic
Summary: Gasp! Draco can be nice? Harry has a twin? Blaise is a girl? Characters meets new people. Up to you if you'll like it !
1. Chapter 1

Love. What is love? How do you know its there? Do you just feel it? How do you know its real? All these questions run through every teenagers mind. Muggle or Magic. Except for one. A certain blonde, selfish, self-loving git, that never felt love before. He thinks its only for muggles, and muggle-born, or mud-bloods, as he calls them. But, of course, hes wrong. Hell soon find out what it all means. How it feels. But one more question .. Can love really change how a person is?

"Drakie! Drakie-poo! Where are you?" A pug-faced girl shrieked, trying to find a certain blonde. A certain Draco Malfoy.

Up at the Boys Dormitory, Draco sat in his four-poster bed, drawing in his sketch-book. Hes a great artist. Nobody knew that. Theres always been something about Draco Malfoy that nobody knows about. A side that has been waiting to come out. But he cant show it. His friends would laugh at him, or worse, his father would find out.

He gathered up his things and hid them in a special trunk that nobody dared to open. They know what Draco would do to them if they even touched it. He walked in the Common Room, where Pansy Parkinson was still looking for him.

"What the bloody-hell do you want?" He mumbled under his breath.

"You, Drakie-poo!" She said, running towards him and wrapping her chubby arm around his.

"Didnt I tell you never to call me that? Didnt I also tell you last week, that were not together? So get off!" He yelled, pulling his arm off her.

"But Drakie-poo! You love me! I know you always think about me!" She said, batting her short, crooked eye lashes at him.

He looked down at her and shot her an icy glare."Youre wrong."

Indeed she is. Theres only one girl in Draco Malfoys mind. A girl hed never seen before. Except in his dreams. Everynight, he dreams about her. His sketch book is actully filled with her. You can see her face in every partchment. He remembers every detail of her face. Her wavy brown locks, her hazel brown eyes, and her cherry red lips, that always curled into a smile. She doesnt have a name. He doesnt even know if shes real. All he knows is, shes the girl of his dreams. Literally.

"Who are you?" He whispered to himself.

He walked the Hogwars hallways, still thinking about the mysterious girl. Little did he know an answer awaits him in the Great Hall. It was up to him if hell notice.

He sat at his usual seat. Next to Crabbe and Goyle. And away from Pansy. He looked around for his bestfriend Blaise Zambini, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Said a girl sitting infront of him at the Slytherin table. She had brown hair and green eyes. Actually, she resembled a bit of Blaise.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do I know you?" Draco asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, mate! Its me Blaise!" The girl walked over to the seat next to Draco, and gave him a smile.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, still confused.

"Yeah .. Mad-Eye kind of saw me picking on Susan Bones and well .. He put a spell on me, making me switch back and forth from a guy to a girl. Im tryin to find the counter-curse, but nothing."

At this point, Draco was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Well .. Whats wrong with that really? No problem at all. Look at it this way .. You can date yourself!" He said, finally bursting out with laughter.

"Funny, Draco. Very funny. And yes, there is a problem." Blaise said, looking down at his food.

"What? A guy asked you out?" Draco said, still laughing.

Blaise faced Draco, leaned forward, and whispered in his ear.

"How do they pee?" Blaise hissed.

Draco laughed so hard that he almost fell off the bench.

"Drakie-poo!" A loud cry came from the double doors.

"Oh no!" Dracos eyes widened. "Blaise, quick! Get over here and sit on my lap!"

"What? Are you mad!" Blaise hissed in a high pitched girl voice.

"If Pansy gets here, I will be!" Draco yelled pulling Blaises hand.

Blaise fell on Dracos lap, and he wrapped his arm against her slender body.

"You owe me big time, Draco!"

"Ok! Just shut up and look like youre loving every minute of it!" Draco smirked.

"I dont have to kiss you do I?" Blaise said, sticking out his tongue.

"Dont make me gag right now!"

"Drakie--What do you think youre doing with my Draco!" Pansy shrieked.

"Your Draco? The last time I checked, he was single." Blaises girl face smiled sweetly.

"Drakie! How could you! I thought you love me!"

"Pansy, it was a one night thing. I have no need of your services right now." Draco smirked.

Pansy ran out the Great Hall, crying her eyes out. Blaise went back to the empty seat beside Draco.

"Hey, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" Draco said, confused. In his little blonde head he was praying that Blaise isnt gonna ask him out.

"Since I turn into a girl .. And I only like girls .. Does that mean Im straight or gay?" Blaise asked, stupidly.

"What do you think!" Draco said, relieved.

After breakfast, the gang walked to Potions class. On their way, they saw Hermione and Ron walking. Since Drac was with his friends, he was expected to make an insult.

"Well, well, well. If it isnt Mud-blood and Weasel-bee. Ditched Potter to plan your Honeymoon?" Draco smirked.

Rons face turned as red as his hair, and Hermione had her hand in her robe. She took out her wand and pointed it at Dracos throat.

"Ms. Granger! Ms. Granger!" Professor McGonagall yelled, running towards the group. "What is going on?"

"Uhmm .. Sorry Professor. It slipped." Hermione said, putting her wand away.

Potions was the usual boring subject. But not today. Today, Snape had them make Love Potions. Draco was unfortunately paired with Blaise. His girl form of coures.

"Sorry, mate! I wasnt myself!" Blaise, back to his guy self, pleaded.

"Why did I have to be paired with you! Ugh! I dont think theres a spell that would make this taste in my mouth go away!" Draco said, gagging.

"It wasnt that bad .. At least it wasnt Pansy .."

"At least shes a girl! Draco said, wiping his tongue with his robes.

"I am too!" Blaise protested.

Draco stepped back and stared at Blaise oddly.

"I WAS!" Blaise said, looking around to see if anybody heard.

Draco rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Hey, Draco?"

"What!" He spat.

"Am I that bad of a kisser?"

"Bloody hell, Blaise! Im not gay!" Draco yelled, then stormed off.

The whole day was so weird, that he didnt even notice a certain girl in the Great Hall. A girl who sat at the end of the Slytherin table. The girl of his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

7:30am. Everyone in the Boys Dormitory was still sleeping. Its a Saturday, what do you expect? All, but one. Draco Malfoy was yet again sketching another pic of "Her". He finished, and hit it back in the trunk. He walked down the common room and found a girl with brown hair sitting on the black leather couch. He figured Blaise had switched yet again.

"Hey, Blaise." He called out.

He was, apparently, wrong. The girl turned around and Draco stood there, shocked. It was her. Same brown locks. Same hazel eyes. Same smile. She wasnt just a dream, she was right there in front of him!

"You," was all that came out of his mouth.

The girl cocked an eyebrow then smiled at him. The same smile he sees every night.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

Draco snapped back to reality and thought of a good cover up.

"Uhh .. No. I meant, are you new?" He stuttered.

"Yes. I was sorted yesterday in the Headmasters office. Im Kelly Anne Robinson." She smiled. "Youre Drakie-poo, right?"

Dracos face turned a shade of pink and Kelly giggled.

"No. Draco. Draco Malfoy. Never be friends with Pansy Parkinson." He coughed.

"Care to join me at breakfast?" She asked.

Draco nodded and they walked up to the Dungeons.

"So Kelly, seeing as youre in Slytherin .. Youre a pureblood right?"

"Well .. Ive told everyone that I am. But .. Can you keep a secret?" She asked, apparently not knowing Dracos reputation.

But for some strange reason, he didnt care if she was pureblood or not. She didnt even care if shes a muggle-born. All he cared about was she was there. That he knows who she was.

Draco nodded then looked at her.

"Im a muggle-born .. My parents were killed by Voldemort." She said, looking down, her smile gone.

"Wow. Youre like Potter." He said, trying to sound as concerned as possible.

"Hah! Yeah. But Voldemort didnt try to kill me. I wasnt there when it happened."

"Do you want to skip breakfast and go to the tower?" Draco said, trying to change the subject.

"Sure. Im not that hungry anyways."

They walked up to the tower asking each other a question every step of the way. When they got to the tower, they stood at the window and stared at the grounds.

An akward silence fell between the two, until the door shot open. In came Blaises guy form snogging Ginny Weasley!

"Blaise! What are you doing with Weasel-bees little sister?" Draco asked, his eyes wide open.

"Draco .. Uhh .. Well .. Shes hott mate!" Was all that Blaise could come up with.

"Weasley, you should know that Zambini changes from a guy to a girl overtime, so dont be shocked if you end up snogging with a girl." Draco smirked.

"I know Malfoy. But he only likes girls." She smiled.

"Come on Ginny. Lets go find another place. This one seems to be pre-occupied." Blaise winked.

The walked out the door, hand in hand, and slammed it shut.

"That was bloody weird!" Kelly stated.

They both laughed at the whole thing, until it was time for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco ran down to the Slytherin Dormitory, hoping to find Kelly there. But, unfortunately, it was empty. No Kelly in sight. He sat down on the black leather couch and waited for her to come down. He turned around as soon as heard footsteps coming from the Girls stairs.

A first year with blonde hair, no lighter than Dracos, blushed when she saw him looking at her. He turned around and stared at the fireplace. Two first years giggled when they saw Draco. Another, ran out, blushing because Draco smirked at her.

It was 10:30 and still no sign of Kelly. He has got to ask her if she wants to go on a Hogsmead trip with him this afternoon, before its too late.

"Hey, Draco." A familiar voice called out.

He turned around and smiled.

"I thought you were another first year." He snickered.

"So thats what all the giggling and blushing was all about! I thought the Slytherin girls have gone mental." Kelly laughed. "Not waiting for me, are you?"

"Actually, I am." Draco smirked. " Wanted to ask you if you wan to go with me to the Hogsmead trip this afternoon."

"Of coures! But word has it, youre taking Pansy."

"Bloody, no way!" Draco yelled.

"Alrigh, just making sure you didnt promise two girls." She laughed.

"You call her a girl? Blaise looks more of a girl than her. Actually .. He constantly is one .. "

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Ill explain on the way." Draco laughed.

They walked out of the Slytherin Common room, Draco explaining while Kelly laughs. Suddenly, a loud shriek made both of them stop.

"Drakie! What are you doing with her!" Pansy yelled in disgust. " That-that ugly slu--"

Pansy was cut off by Dracos wand poking her throat.

"Never insult her again if you dont want to get cursed." Draco said in an icy tone.

"D-Dr-Drakie .. B-But .." Pansy stuttered right before she ran down the hall, crying.

"You shouldnt have done that Draco. You couldve got caught." Kelly said, placing a light hand on his shoulder.

"But she shouldnt have said that about you." Draco said, turning to face her.

They stared at each others eyes for a moment, then Draco slowly leaned in. He was and inch away from her lips, when Draco heard a girl calling him. Kelly laughed as she heard him curse angrily under his breath.

"Oi, Draco! What did you do to Pansy?" Blaise said in a high girly voice. Apparently, Mad- Eye Moodys curse hasnt worn off yet.

"Nothing. Just told her to piss off." Draco said cooly. "Wheres Weasel-bees little sister?"

"Were gonna meet at the Grounds before the Hogsmead trip. But Draco, I have a wee bit of a problem .." He whispered.

"Whats so important, that cant possibly wait till later?" Draco asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"Well, you see .. Me and Ginny were walking to potions when Ron saw us .. I was a, yet again, a girl so he didn1t make a fuss. But anyway, Ron looked at me and well .. He asked me to go to Hogsmead with him!" Blaise gagged, not noticing Kelly at all.

"You call him Ron now?"

"Get with the program Draco! Ron Weasley just asked me out!" Blaise yelled.

"Alright, alright! Calm down! I wonder how Grangers taking this?" Draco laughed.

"Why dont you just turn him down?" Kelly suggested.

"Hey, thats not a bad idea! Why didnt I think -- Who are you?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, umm .. Kelly. Kelly Robinson. Dracos uhmm .. " She looked up at Draco, looking for an answer.

"Girlfriend? Shes my girlfriend." Draco said, surely.

"Draco, mate. You never told me youre going on the whole 'relationship' idea?"

"Well .. I thought bout it, and it doesnt sound bad at all." Draco smirked.

Blaise nodded and literally, skipped down the hallway to meet Ginny. I guess the spell had hit him a bit stronger than they thought. Draco and Kelly walked to the Grounds and gave their permission slips to Professor McGonagall.

"So Im your girlfriend, Draco?" Kelly asked as they sat in the carriage, on their way to Hogsmead.

"Well, I thought that was the answer you were looking for." Draco smirked. "Besides, we both know you want me."

"Typical. But I guess Im gonna have to go along with it, seeing as Blaise had probably told everyone by now." Kelly smiled.

"Sure, you can say that. Anyway, where were we when Blaise rudely interrupted?"

Draco, once again, looked back in her eyes and slowly leaned in. But they were, yet again, interrupted. Not by Blaise. This time by the carriage suddenly stopping.

"Hogsmead! Youve got till 5!" The Conductor yelled.

"Guess its not meant to happen, Draco." Kelly sang, as she got out of the carriage.


	5. Chapter 5

"Draco! Dont let them take me!" Kelly yelled, as two headed figures drag her on the floor.

Draco stood there, unable to move nor speak, watched helplessly as the hooded figures tie her down on a block of cement. A man with two slits for a nose and tongue like a snake, suddenly popped up in front of the frozen Draco. He touched Dracos pale cheeks with the tip of his wand.

Voldemort.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Youre just going to stand there while your little girlfriend gets murdered?" Voldemort said, smugly.

He walked over to where Kelly layed, still tied down. She breathed heavily, glaring at the Dark Lord.

"Such a pretty little thing, arent you? Too bad I have no need of you." Voldemort said, bending down to her. She stared at him, then spat on his face. "Why you little mud-blood!"

Voldemort took out his wand and pointed at her heart.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled out, as a blinding green light hit her body. She was dead.

"Kelly!" Draco whispered, as he suddenly shot up on his four poster bed. His body sweating madly, as his heart raced.

"You alrigh mate?" Blaise asked, being back to his original appearance again.

"Yeah. Just a dream." He breathed heavily.

Just a dream. Draco repeated in his mind. he scrambled out of bed and took a long, hot shower. As soon as he got out and got dressed, he grabbed his sketchbook and ran down to the Dormitory. He sat on the black leather couch, closed his eyes, and pictured his dream. He flipped to a black parchment, dipped his quill in ink, and started sketching Voldemorts face. He couldnt get himself to draw Kelly because it was too horible to see her scream for her life one more time. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and fell asleep.

Kelly came on the Dormitory, hoping to find Draco, and saw him sleeping on the couch. She saw the sketchbook in his hands, and slowly took it out of curiosity. She carefully flipped through the parchments, trying not to make any sound. She jumped at the sight of Voldemorts face and quickly turned to the other page.

She gasped as she saw her own face, carefully sketched out. Turning page after page, she saw more of her. She flipped through the very first page and saw that Draco wrote something on the bottom.

"Who are you?" She read. "January? But I came to Hogwarts on--"

Draco opened his eyes and found Kelly staring at his sketchbook, with a confused expression.

"Kelly, I can explain." Draco stuttered.

"Draco Malfoy, you better explain!" Kelly said, pretending to be angry.

Draco told her about the dreams he had of her, long before he even met her. He was so thankful she understood.

"Wow. Dont I feel special." Kelly said in disbelief. "But what about Voldemort?"

Draco had wished she wouldve forgot about that.

"Uhh." Draco started.

"Youre not a-- A Death Eater, are you?"

"No I --"

Draco tried again but was cut off by a loud cracking sound. Two hooded figures had broke the window and came in the Dormitory.

"Get them!" One of them hissed to the other.

"Kelly, run!" Draco yelled, as one of the Death Eaters came after him.

Kelly tried to run up to the Girls Common Room but was too late. The other Death Eater hovered over to her.

"Draco!" Kelly yelled right before she got hit by a Full Body Bind Curse. She fell on the floor, hard as ice.

Draco tried to run up to her, but he himself got attacked by the same spell. The Death Eaters levitated them, and it wasnt long after, he passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco opened his eyes, and found hiself sitting on a cold concrete floor. He looked around, obseving his suroundings, and found Kelly lying across from him. He crawled closer to her, and held her hand. She wasnt dead, thank Merlin!

"Kelly! Kelly, wake up!" Draco whispered, while shaking her shoulder.

"Are you alrigh? How bout the girl?" Asked a very familiar voice.

"Potter!" Draco asked, confused.

He crawled over to the cell bars and squinted towards the cell across from theirs. What he doesnt know is, it wasnt Harry Potter at all.

"Excuse me?" Said the voice. The boy, who the voice belonged to, crawled over to the bars of his cell, letting Draco have a clear veiw of him. He had jet-black hair and blue eyes. He looks much like Harry, but skinnier, paler, and was covered in dirt.

"Cmon Potter, no time for games now!" Draco spat.

"Who is this Potter that youre talking-- Oh, I think shes waking up." The boy smiled.

Draco quickly crawled over to her,as soon as he saw Kelly twisting and turning. She shot her eyes open and gasped for air.

"Kelly, are you alright? Its ok. Its me, Draco." He said, hugging her tight.

"Dr-Draco. Oh it was so horrible! I-I had a nightmare. You-Know-Who w-was gonna kill me!" She stuttered.

Draco closed his eyes, still holding her body, and frowned.

"That -- That was your dream, wasnt it? Why you drew him." Kelly gasped.

Draco nodded. Kelly sat up, kissed him, then smiled.

"Its going to be alright." Kelly lied.

Draco nodded even thought he knew he couldnt do anything to make it alright.

But maybe Harry can. He tought.

"Come on, Ive got to show you something." Draco whispered, puller her towards the bars. "I think Potters gone mental!"

Kelly crawled beside Draco and gasped at what she saw.

"Harry, are you alright? What are you doing here?" Kelly asked.

Unlike other Slytherins, Kelly never hated Gryffindors. She was different. It was a mystery how she was sorted into Slytherin. But thats not imprtant now ..

"Who is this Potter fellow everybodys talking about!" Harry asked cluelessly.

"Everybody?" Draco asked, stupidly.

"Yes. Ive heard Voldie talk about his for years! Something about a revenge of some sort."

"So if youre saying youre not Potter, that who exactly are you?" Draco asked.

"I-- I dont know. See, Ive been in this cell for 17 years. Voldemort killed my parents, and took me. I dont even know what their names are .." He explains. "But Voldie has been calling me Ryan. So Im guessing thats what my name is."

"Have you ever had a dream about a boy, who looks exactly like you?" Kelly asked.

"Well, now that you mention it .. Ive been having this dream lately, about a boy who, like you said, looks exactly like me, but his eyes were green, with glasses, and he has a lighting bolt shaped scar." 'Ryan' confesses.

"Sounds like Potter to me." Draco said, smugly.

"So, what youre saying is .. I have a twin?"

"I guess so." Kelly stated.

…

"So, where exactly are we?" Kelly said, breaking the silence. "Were not in Azkaban are we!"

"Shh!" Draco hissed.

"No, were not. With what Ive heard, were in a basement." Ryan explained.

"You mean under a house?" Draco asked, stupidly.

"Actually, a mansion. Owned by a Death Eater names Lucius Malfoy." Ryan stated.

Draco stared at Ryan dumbstruck. He couldnt believe what he heard. His own father, kidnapping him, but it was , after all, Lucius Malfoy.

"Whats wrong? You know him?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Hes my fath—" Draco tried to explain, but was cut off by none other than his father.

"Well, well, well. If it isnt my darling little son, Draco. I see youve met Potter." Lucius said, in disgust.

"How could you? Your own son?" Ryan defenced.

"Shut up Potter!" Lucius spat. "Its his own fault you see. If he obeyed the future I wanted for him-–"

"That wasnt a future, it was slavery!" Draco shouted.

"How dare you take back! You were taught better than that!" Lucius hissed. "Crucio!

Draco fell on the concrete floor and wriggled in pain.

"Lucius!" Hissed a voice. "Stop your games and get over here!"

"Yes, Master." Lucius said, as he glared at Draco, who is lying helpless on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Hogwarts, the whole faculty was going hysterical, trying to find Draco and Kelly.

Meanwhile, the Trio was at the Gryffindor Common Room, wondering who could've kidnapped Draco and Kelly, or if they really were kidnapped.

"Who knows, maybe Malfoy dragged her somewhere."

"Ron! I know Kelly, she's not like the other Slytherins. I don't even know how she got—"Hermione defended, but was cut off by a noise coming from the fire place.

The fire flickered and 'tsked' at them, then a face popped out in it. A woman with a crazy hairstyle, and a big smile was looking at them. Nyphandora Tonks.

"Harry! Harry, listen quick!" Tonks whispered.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm guessing you've heard the Malfoy's kid is missing?" Harry nodded at her. "As well as the Robinsons' girl?" Harry nodded once more. "Alright then, Lupin had told me that you and the Malfoy boy aren't exactly friends, but Harry, you must rescue them. They've been captured by You-Know-Who, Harry. They're not safe. Please, set your differences aside. Bring your friends as well, they might be able to help."

"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling the Order?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"You're the one that has to go."

"But, why?"

"Ok, Harry. When you get there, you might get a little surprised at who you might see."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a… A twin, Harry."

"I have a what?"

"You told him!" Lupin's voice sounded in the fire, behind Tonks.

"He's too stubborn, I had to tell him." Tonks answered back.

"How come you never told me? All these yea—"

"We'll explain later, Harry. Or, someone will. Just go. They're at the Malfoy Manor. Hurry, you're wasting time!" Tonks begged.

Harry finally gave up on asking more questions, and nodded. The fire had gone, and so did they.

They used Harry's old invisible cloak and ran down the Grounds with their brooms. Once there, Harry mounted on his broom, Hermione clutched behind him, and Ron on his own broom.

They arrived at the Malfoy Manor, amazed at how big it is, and walked through the front door. It was unlocked. They tip toed inside the dark hallways, listening on every door.

"A-Are we there y-yet?" Ron stuttered, nervously.

"Shush, Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"Shh, I think I hear something!" Harry whispered.

"You alrigh' mate?" A voice, much like Harry's, asked.

The three of them opened the door where the voice came from and found a row of dusty cells.

"Malfoy, are you alright? How about you, Kelly?" Hermione said, running towards them.

Harry stood at the cell across from Draco's and found himself standing infront of a mirror. But the fact is, it wasn't a mirror at all. It was his twin.

"Blimey, you two look exactly alike!" Ron gasped.

"What do you expect Ron, they're twins!" Hermione pushed Harry back, and told Ryan to move back as well. She pointed her wand at the bars and yelled, "Bambada!"

The bars on Ryan's cell burst open, accompanied by dust flying everywhere.

"Care to do the same on ours, Granger?" Draco asked, smugly.

"I was thinking otherwise, but I guess I have to." Hermione performed the same spell on their cell.

Harry and Ryan stood face to face, dumbstruck that they're twins. Suddenly, a pack of Death Eaters appeared around them, making the two break the moment.

"Take that side! Kelly and I will take care of this lot." Draco yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan and Harry pointed their wands at the Death Eaters in front of them. Harry got a glimpse of Ryan's wand, and was confused on how he got it.

"You have a wand?" Harry asked, forgetting the fact that there are about twenty Death Eaters surrounding them.

"Voldiegave it to me to battle with him." Ryan nodded.

"Voldie?" Harry mocked, thinking his brother was so childish.

"Well, every one of them kept telling me not to say his name." Ryan pointed at the Death Eaters, who were a bit amused by the two. "So, I thought of Voldie. I mean, that's not technically his name, so I can say it!"

"Would you two focus!" Hermione snapped at them.

The both of them turned their heads and shot Hermione a glare, then faced the Death Eaters once more.

"Move aside!" A cold, raspy voice hissed from behind the pack of Death Eaters.

They moved, pushing their fellow Death Eaters to the side, letting a man walk through. The voice came from a hooded figure. He lifted his hand, which was pale and slimy. He took the hood down, showing his snake-like face. He slowly walked towards the twins and smirked.

"Which one should I kill first?" Voldemort sang as he pointed his wand back and forth from Harry to Ryan.

Ryan slowly lifted his wand, being careful so 'Voldie' won't be able to see, and muttered something that Harry knew sounded a lot like 'Expelliarmus'. Voldemort flew back, hitting the pack of Death Eaters behind him, making them fall backwards.

He quickly stood up, looking furious, then flicked his wand at Ryan, while yelling, "Crucio!"

Ryan stood there, smirking at Voldemort, shaking with fury.

"Voldie, did you not know that if a person gets hit with a Crucaitus Curse their whole life, they get immune to it?"

Voldemort stared at Ryan stupidly then turned to his followers.

"Did any of you know that?"

"But Ryan, wouldn't you have mental problems and not be immune to it?" Hermione whispered, while Voldemort wasn't looking.

"No, I'm already mental, Hermione." Ryan laughed.

"Who are you?" Harry joked.

"Trust me, when you've been around Voldie you whole life, you'll realize he's not scary at all. I mean, sure he's got mad powers, but he's stupid at times."

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed, probably hearing Ryan's remark. "If I can't torture you, then I'll just go for darling brother.

And with a flick of his wand, Harry fell on the floor, wriggling in pain. His body started to, forcefully, crouch into a ball.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled. She flicked her wand towards Voldemort and sent him flying back towards his followers again. She was the only one out of the three who can do non-verbal spells, perfectly.

Ryan helped Harry on his feet. He wobbled a bit, but got his balance after.

"How dare you!" No one had noticed Voldemort get back up as well. "You filthy little mud-blood!"

Voldemort hovered towards her and pointed his wand.

"AVADA KE—"

Harry and Ryan looked at each other, pointed their wands at Voldemort, and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

A flash of blinding, red light brought Voldemort flying up. His mangled body hit the ceiling and dropped back down. Voldemort tried to get up, but another flash of red light cut through his body, and turned him into ash. A white smoke emerged from the pile of ash, and hovered towards Harry and Ryan.

The smoke turned into a white figure of a man. An old man. He wore a long white robe, his beard dropping on top of it. It was Dumbledore, his ghost.

Harry noticed his hand was no longer blackened, or bruised.

"Headmaster, is Voldemort really –"

"Yes, dear boy. Lord Voldemort is, indeed, dead. And unlike the past, he won't be able to come back." Dumbledore explained.

"But, what was different this time?"

"Ah, you see, the only way to kill Lord Voldemort was if the both of you," He motioned to him and Ryan, "were to combine your magic. Voldemort knew this, and that was the reason he separated the both of you."

"But Professor how was it, you've never told me?" Harry questioned.

"We, meaning the Order, didn't want you to go look for him at such a young age. We needed you to have the ability at least."

"Headmaster," Draco butted in.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"How was it I had those dreams, sir? About Kelly." Draco blushed.

"Draco, my dear boy. You were meant to protect Ms. Robinson, you see."

"But, why? Why did Voldemort want her gone?"

"You see, the Robinsons were actual pure bloods, Voldemort had forced them to join, but they refused. They knew Voldemort would soon want their family gone. So, they hid. They lived as muggles do. Pretened they were one of them. But, unfortunately, they were found. Ever since, he claimed them to be muggles and nothing more. As for Kelly, she is safe now." Dumbledore smiled.

Kelly, who was staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, now had her arms wrapped around Draco, hugging him tightly.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked, who was 'til at this moment, clueless.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, well, ex-headmaster." He added giving a faint laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was back at Hogwarts, the Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban, and Voldemort's ashes were scattered all over the Black Lake. Minerva McGonagall was still the Headmistress. The Ministry wouldn't allow a ghost to run the school. But Dumbledore stuck around, helping Professor McGonagall in any way he can.

And as for Ryan and Harry …

"Stop, I just don't understand!" Ryan cursed under his breath.

"Oh, please! You wouldn't listen, that's why. Too busy staring at Luna. "Harry looked at the girl, sitting at the Ravenclaw table, reading a The Quibler, muttering to herself. Harry looked back at Ryan and pretended to gag.

"Yeah mate, Wizard Chess is bloody easy! You know, if you focused at it, and not at some girl." Ron laughed.

"Sure Ron, or maybe, I just can't multitask like you can, glancing at Hermione when it's my move." Ryan smirked. "By the way, what's wrong with Luna, Harry?"

"She's completely mental!" Harry threw his hands up in the air, dramatically.

"Well, maybe I like girls who are a bit mental. Easy for me to get them to snog, aye?" Ryan winked at his brother.

"You're spending too much time with Malfoy." Harry shook his head, disappointedly.

"You talking about me, Potter?" Draco said in a disgusted voice.

"You care, Malfoy?" Harry glared at him.

"I thought the both of you are friends now?" Hermione joined the conversation and kissed Ron on the cheek.

"Yeah Hermione, but old habits die hard, you know?" Draco implied.

"Yeah, like that time you slapped Draco in third year? Bet you'd love to do that again." Harry laughed.

"I do, but Kelly would kill me!" Hermione laughed, looking at the girl who had her arm wrapped around Draco's.

Ryan was sorted into Slytherin the next day. He asked Luna Lovegood the day after that and they've been together for 3 years now. She also got her head together, thanks to Ryan. Rona asked Hermione marry him right after graduation. She helped Blaise with the counter-curse and he asked Ginny to marry him after _she_ graduated. Harry is dating Gabriella Trelawney, Sybil Trelawney's neice. Gabriella's a bit more normal, compared to her aunt.

And if you're asking about Draco …

"Honey, Thomas is crying for you!" Kelly yelled from the kid's room.

"That's not Thomas, that's Mathew." Draco stated, picking up the baby with platinum blonde hair, just like his.

"How do you tell them apart?" Kelly asked in amassment.

"They're my boys!" Draco laughed.

Kelly rolled her eyes, and kissed Draco.

… Love really can change a person's character. Or at least, let the better side of them, free.

_THE END!_


End file.
